tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Thebiggesttdifan as "Trent" (Camp Drama)
19:48 Thebiggesttdifan ad45a6f9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.69.166.249 has joined #marcidity 19:48 <@CD-TDA> Hi, Dyna! Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 19:48 All right. 19:48 Thebiggesttdifan, Trent 19:49 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 19:49 Yes, certainly. 19:49 <@CD-TDA> Fantastic! First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 19:49 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 19:49 A 9. 19:50 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:50 <@CD-TDA> Lol! 19:50 <@CD-TDA> I'm sorry! xD 19:50 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 19:50 No problem. 19:50 A...7, probably? 19:51 maybe a 6. 19:51 Let's go with a 6, then. 19:51 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:51 Wouldn't really enjoy having anyone under 11 or 10 in this. 19:51 Otherwise, nope. 19:52 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 19:52 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 19:52 Not looking for specifics, but yes. 19:52 *anyone specific 19:52 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 19:53 Well, my character happens to be pretty boring in character. Yes. 19:53 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 19:53 <@TDIFan13> (lol cause it's true @Dyna) 19:54 Protagonist, but not a main one. 19:54 <@CD-TDA> Alright, awesome. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 19:54 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thebiggesttdifan/Trent_(TDRR) 19:54 No confessional yet, though. I'll write one up after this. 19:55 <@CD-TDA> Thanks. Your character for your scene is KATIE. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:55 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to CampDrama-KT 19:55 Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 19:55 Thebiggesttdifan has changed nick to Trent76 19:55 Hey, Katie! How's it going out here. 19:55 Anything new around? 19:55 Totally terrific, Trent! 19:56 That's, uh, that's great. 19:56 I'm just so excited that me and Sadie are finally on our own out on this island... 19:56 We get to meet CUTE BOYS. <3 19:56 On your own? Thought you would want to be together more often. 19:56 Bonding experience, or whatever the chicks call it. 19:57 We do! 19:57 I don't know, I just feel like... 19:57 We need some time apart, you know? 19:57 So we can meet... 19:57 Boys? 19:57 * CampDrama-KT leaps over to Trent and wraps her arm around him. 19:57 ... cute boys. ;) 19:57 Well, uh, that's great, Katie. Trust me, someone'll come around to it. 19:58 Just not me. 19:58 :o 19:58 You're...you're a great person, but me and you... 19:58 * CampDrama-KT puts hands over face and sits down in fetal position. 19:58 * CampDrama-KT begins bawling. 19:58 I think you can see the difficulties. 19:58 WAAAAAAAAAAAAH. :'( 19:59 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 19:59 I got myself into something here. 19:59 Uh, have fun, Katie. 19:59 <@CD-TDA> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 19:59 Trent76 has changed nick to Thebiggesttdifan 19:59 whew. 19:59 Thebiggesttdifan ad45a6f9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.69.166.249 has left #marcidity [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions